wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatars
Demi-concepts summoned by Nod in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Introduction You are an Avatar. A being of unfathomable power and god-like scope, you are second only to the mighty concepts and archons in terms of your role in the cosmos. The best way to think of an Avatar is as a God that is indirectly worshipped. For example, the Avatar of Ninjas doesn’t have any shrines anywhere, no temples. Yet every time some nerd watches the last episode of Naruto and cries, or every time somebody watches Ask a Ninja and laughs, you are being worshipped, and thus given power. In much the same way, a Pirate Avatar would gain power not just from the past badassness of ancient pirates, but especially from the release of the new Pirates movie, and from national Talk Like a Pirate day. Avatars do vary in power. The Avatar of Toothpicks probably barely exists, and then you have Avatars like the Avatar of New York City, or the Avatar of the North Star, that are tremendously powerful. However, Avatars are egenerally not to be found in mortal form. Only through the work of a talented summoner can an Avatar be brought into a single human body. Shinobi .]] Shinobi Age: Since Ninjas Started Being Cool You are the concept of Ninja. You are what is known as an Avatar. Everything you do is badass. You have a ninja sword and ninja mask. You have shuriken. You run on walls, run on water, leap into the sky and fight samurai. You hate Pirates. In recent years, you have gained tremendous powers. It used to be that you were just the idea of a sneaky, lightly armored assassin. However, times have changed, and now you can do exciting fire jutsus and jump so well you’re basically flying. You were summoned by a mortal man called Nod. Nod is an impressive summoner, and you felt a kinship to him. You genuinely like him. He dual-summoned you with Jolly Roger, a dirty pirate, who you tried to kill at first sight. However, over the past week, you have grown accustomed to living in this modern age and green place, and due to the many bindings on you, no longer feel overpowering violent urges towards Jolly Roger. Instead, you have a gruff, yet somehow friendly rivalry with him, both of you constantly trying to prove which of you is, in fact, greater. You have several more days until the bindings wear off, but you like this Nod fellow regardless… if you can, perhaps you will stick around. You feel welcome at the school, and have absorbed enough of the culture to fit in and not be disruptive… but sometimes you will run on walls just for the hell of it. Only rarely though. Powers Do it up. You are one of two spells Nod can cast, so you should be very powerful. However, when you can, stick to your sword and shuriken, and don’t do too much ninja magic, if any. The real deal is that your magic is powered by doing Ninja things. If you are being sneaky and ninjatastic, you are flooded with enough power to cast some ninja spells. When you die, go to RE, and come back as yourself. Jolly Roger .]] Jolly Roger Age: Since Pirates Started Being Cool You are the concept of Pirate. You are what is known as an Avatar. Everything you do is super sweet. You have a cutlass and a massive flintlock pistol. You have Rum. You are exceptionally lucky, you have great catchphrases, and you fight like a madman. You hate Ninjas. In recent years, you have gained tremendous powers. It used to be that you were just the idea of a diseased, desperate sailor that resorted to nautical theft. However, times have changed, and now you are a debonair swashbuckler with a heart of gold and a razor wit who steals, sneaks and sexes it up at a moment’s notice. You were summoned by a mortal man called Nod. Nod is an impressive summoner, and you felt a kinship to him. You genuinely like him. He dual-summoned you with Shinobi, a filthy ninja, who you tried to kill at first sight. However, over the past week, you have grown accustomed to living in this modern and landlocked place, and due to the many bindings on you, no longer feel overpowering violent urges towards Shinobi. Instead, you have a gruff, yet somehow friendly rivalry with him, both of you constantly trying to prove which of you is, in fact, greater. You have several more days until the bindings wear off, but you like this Nod fellow regardless… if you can, perhaps you will stick around. You feel welcome at the school, and have absorbed enough of the culture to fit in and not be disruptive… but sometimes you will say “Avast!” out loud, or get distracted by gold. But only rarely. Powers Do it up. You are one of two spells Nod can cast, so you should be very powerful. However, when you can, stick to your Cutlass and Gun, and don’t do too much pirate magic, if any. The real deal is that your magic is powered by doing Pirate things. If you are being drunk and extremely lucky, you are flooded with enough power to cast some pirate spells. When you die, go to RE, and come back as yourself. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse